


Definitely Okay

by ticticinstance



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, M/M, Promptis Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticticinstance/pseuds/ticticinstance
Summary: Noctis helps Prompto with a photography project.  When Noctis starts to act distant and tense, Prompto tries to figure out what's going on, and how to help his friend.





	Definitely Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of Promptis Fan Week 2018. Day 2 prompt: "I wish that I knew what makes you think I'm so special."

“Thanks again for helping me with this, dude,” Prompto said, fidgeting with his camera strap and glancing around the training room. It was deserted, thankfully, except for the two of them.  
  
“It’s fine,” Noct said, pulling off his jacket and throwing it to the side. Prompto quickly turned away and checked his settings, trying to ignore the blush spreading up to his ears. Noctis had been busy with Prince stuff lately and they hadn’t really gotten to hang out. That must be why he was getting so flustered. Yeah, right. It totally doesn’t have anything to do with how gorgeous he is. At this thought, he shook his head and cleared his throat.  
  
“Uhm… Yeah but… I mean it means a lot to me because I’d totally fail without you and then Iggy wouldn’t let us hang out anymore and I, you know, I don’t want the whole Glaive to come after me and,” he laughed nervously, glancing at Noct, “Anyway, uhm, thanks.”  
  
Noctis rolled his eyes. “If you’re gonna fail, why’d you wait for me to do it? You could have gotten Gladio to pose again.” Gladio had been almost too excited when Prompto asked for his help on the last project. The project had turned out great, and it had been a fun shoot, but it was nothing like working with Noctis.  
  
“And pass up the chance to hang out with my best bud? Besides you’re a way better model than the big guy.” Prompto laughed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “Don’t tell him I said that.” Noctis turned away from him then, mumbling something under his breath. He looked down, his fingers clenching together.  
  
“What?” Prompto asked. He stared at Noctis, waiting for him to say something.  
  
“Nothing. What do you need me to do?” Noctis said roughly. Prompto looked at him, confused.  
  
“Uhm, you can just do what you would normally do,” he said. Noctis nodded and summoned his Engine Blade. He rolled his shoulders and began to move through his forms. Prompto moved slowly around him, looking for photo opportunities. It was awkward at first as the two tried to work around each other, but they quickly fell into a flow and relaxed.  
  
“Okay, I probably have enough now. Thanks, dude,” Prompto said softly, not wanting to ruin the peace they had found. Noctis immediately dismissed the Engine Blade and headed towards the bench holding his jacket. Prompto watched him stalk across the room with a worried look.  
  
“Hey, Noct, is everything okay? You seem… upset or something,” Prompto said. Noctis grunted and pulled his jacket on, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
  
“I know you’ve been super busy with the whole Prince thing and, you know, you don’t have to tell me anything or anything but, uhm. You can. If you want. Or not. I’m sure whatever it is it will be fine and you can totally handle it but. I’m, you know, here.” Noctis sighed and turned to look at him. His jaw was tight as he stared at Prompto. After a moment, his face fell and he stared down at the floor, running his hands through his hair. Prompto heard him say something under his breath, but couldn’t understand.  
  
“Uhm, what?” Prompto asked.  
  
“I said I wish that I knew what makes you think I’m so special,” Noctis finally said. He sounded almost choked as he said it, pointedly not looking at Prompto.  
  
“Noct, you,” Prompto said. It’s because you’re perfect, he wanted to say. Noctis glanced up at him. His face softened as the evening light fell across him and painted him in gold. Prompto couldn’t look away. The two boys stared at each other in the silence for a few moments.  
  
“Prom?” Noctis whispered.  
  
“You’re beautiful,” Prompto said, his voice hoarse as the words forced themselves out. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned away from Noctis as his face warmed. Once he started talking, it was as if he couldn’t stop.  
  
“You’re beautiful, and smart, and funny, and you put up with me even though you could totally have any friends that you wanted and… and I’m just some nobody. You’re so special, Noct, and, and… I,” he trailed off. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “I’ll just, uhm, go.” Prompto started towards the door as Noctis stared after him. Prompto squeezed his arms around himself as he walked away.  
  
“Prom,” Noctis called after him. “Prompto, wait.” Prompto stopped and took a deep breath before slowly turning around. Noctis stared at him in shock and confusion. Prompto felt his eyes start to water.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he whispered, closing his eyes and looking down again. The silence in the room was deafening as Prompto’s blood rushed through his ears. Any moment now, Noctis was going to tell him to leave, and not come back. This was it. He could hear Noctis walking now, ready to leave him. Prompto could feel the tears coming closer.  
  
“Prompto,” Noctis whispered. Prompto opened his eyes to find Noctis right in front of him. He froze, waiting for Noct to tell him to get out. Noctis reached out slowly, hesitating before resting his hand on Prompto’s neck. Prompto felt some of the tears escape as he watched Noct. Noctis firmly pulled him into a hug and buried his face into Prompto’s shoulder. Prompto grabbed onto him and hugged him tightly, crying in relief. He felt Noctis say something against him and tried to look down at him.  
  
“W-what did you say?” he said, his voice wobbling. Noctis turned his head towards him.  
  
“I think you’re beautiful too,” he said, a blush spreading across his cheeks. Prompto blushed in return as he looked down at Noctis, slowly smiling. Noctis smiled back and moved his hand to cup Prompto’s cheek. Prompto couldn’t look away.  
  
“Is this okay?” Noctis whispered. Prompto nodded, not trusting his voice. Noctis rose his head and looked at Prompto. Slowly, he moved closer, letting his eyes close. Prompto felt his eyes flutter shut just as Noctis kissed him. Moments later, Noctis pulled away slightly and glanced away.  
  
“Was… was that okay?” he asked.  
  
“Yeah,” Prompto whispered. “More than okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't go exactly how I planned. It's been a while since I've written anything, especially fan fiction. May do a rewrite or expansion in the future, but I haven't decided yet. Let me know if you see any grammar/typos to fix.


End file.
